The Song of a Nymph
by Arinya
Summary: Chakotay has a run in with a mysterious person, she grants him something, i wonder what


Untitled

Written by: Janeway

Contact me at: Spclighter89@aol.com

Rating: G 

Summary: This story is the beginning of a series, Chakotay is granted his lifelong wish. Wonder what it is. . .

Disclaimer: Voyager and the characters belong to Paramount, but the story is mine and mine only. Don't distribute without my permission.

An Earth like planet filled the viewscreen. Even from orbit, Kathryn could spot the minuscule rivers and massive forests. She sighed, "It looks so beautiful, if we could settle here. . ." she left her sentence unfinished. She snapped out of her reverie and took a sip of coffee. She switched the steaming mug to her other hand. The aroma of the brew lifted and she inhaled deeply. "Run a bio of the planet, I'll be in my ready room." said Janeway walking to a side door. Inside, she put the empty mug of coffee down and sat in her chair. The door opened with a slight hiss and Chakotay entered. He handed Janeway a PADD. "This planet is perfect for harvesting some fruits, and vegetables. It looks like there's some nice scenery too," she smiled. "Take an away team and harvest 3 kilos worth. While your there, take a few pictures for me." "Of course." he said returning the smile.

Chakotay walked out of the ready room and onto the bridge. He pulled Tom and Harry out, two ensigns quickly filled their places. I n the turbolift, Tom spoke, "What are we going to do?" 

"We're beaming down to the planet and gather some food." said Chakotay "Finally, something edible, at least I hope. Well, it doesn't matter, after all, I think I can survive eating anything after trying out Neelix's leola root, leola stew, leola cookies, minced leola. . ." "We get the point Tom!" said Harry stopping Tom from reciting any more "leola foods".

Everyone smiled.

The turbolift's doors opened and they stepped out and entered a transporter room. They positioned themselves on the transporter pads and Chakotay gave the command, "Energize" They disappeared in a show of lights. 

**

On the planet, Harry took out his tricorder and scanned a nearby fruit tree. "This one's ok." he said over his shoulder. Tom picked a bright purple berry from the tree Harry had just scanned. He popped it into his mouth, "Mmm, sweet. I wonder what it is." Soon, the three men had located five trees with edible food. "There's a lake here, take a drink" said Chakotay, beckoning to the lake he was sitting at. He cupped his hands and dipped it into the pool and drank the water. Tom and Harry did the same. Chakotay again dipped his hands into the water to get another drink, there was a big splash. It took everyone as moment to realize that Chakotay had fallen into the lake. Tom and Harry saw the commander with flat, soaked hair and uniform, he looked down at himself and started to laugh with Tom and Harry. "Chakotay, you look like a drowned rat!" exclaimed Harry

Tom howled at this remark, adding his own he said, "Isn't this against protocal? Swimming on duty?" Knowing Chakotay, he would have answered, but there was no sound. Tom stopped laughing, "Chakotay?" he asked. He peered into the pool, the waters were still. 

"Tom, where's Chakotay?" asked Harry concerned.

"I don't know, you don't think he's. . . you know"

"No, he knows how to swim."

"Then where did he go?" 

"Beats me" 

"I'm going to look for him" 

"I'll go with you."

Harry cupped his hands around his mouth, "CHAKOTAY!" he shouted. Tom joined him. A chorus of Chakotays were heard before Harry finally stopped, "He's missing, I'm going to contact Voyager" he slapped his commbadge, "Kim to Voyager, Chakotay's missing" Janeway's voice was heard over the comm, "I'll send a search party, keep looking" Tom sighed. They split up and searched through a forest.

**

Chakotay was running out of air. He kicked his legs and moved his arms, but he couldn't get to the surface, it was as if he was anchored there. He saw Tom and Harry walk away, "No, don't go!" he thought. He sank even more, landing on a dirt surface. He saw a shadow zip by and he turned around, alarmed. Something thumped him on the back and he opened his mouth in surprise, a flurry or air bubbles flew out of his mouth. He instinctivly sucked in a large quantity or water, instaead of choking, he could breathe. "Where am I?" he asked himself and he propelled himself through the water.

There was a bright flash, he sheilded his eyes with his arm, and the flash receded. A young woman with aquamarine eyes looked at Chakotay. Golden bangles were on her arms and legs. She was wearing a light and pearly whote dress that floated around her. Her hair was long and silvery blue, tendrils of it settled on her shoulders. The rest floated behind,

"Welcome to my domain."

"Who are you?" Chakotay asked.

"I am L'Raina, I have brought you here to keep alive the story of my people." "For centuries, my people, the Nerphay lived here peacefully until a disease wiped them out. I am the only survivor, but to keep myself uncontaminated, I was confined to these waters. Now, I will tell you my story." "Long ago, the Nerphay lived on Or'ello. Plague came and swept through Or'ello. It was first known when Ell'ara died. Her home with her, the great tree she once lived in and shared a bond with. Then we knew that the end was near, children retreated to their leaves and petals. But still more died and there was no sound. Only the empty rustle of the winds. But one lived, I. I, L'Raina." she said this in a beautiful singing voice, it dipped down and soared up. She finished and Chakotay spoke, "That was beautiful" "Beautiful, but sad." L'Raina agreed. "I will now send you up to your people, but never forget mine, or my story." "You have worked hard through your life and I see it, so I also grant you your lifelong wish, be happy" 

**

Chakotay suddenly appeared on the surface coughing up water and soaking wet. Te search party hurried to him nad beamed him to sickbay.

**

In sickbay, he was given new clothes and was scanned by the doctor. "Nothing broken, you're in perfect health" he said. The Captian strode in, she placed one hand on the biobed Chakotay was sitting on, "What happened down there?" she asked. Briefly, he told her everything that happened, except for the wish. "I hope L'Raina is happier now that she knows her people will be known" said Janeway. "I do too."


End file.
